lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chokun
Chokun ist ein Soldat der Würgeboas und sieht so ähnlich aus wie Fang Suei. Chokuns sind die häufigsten im Stamm. Er ist ein guter Freund von Bytar, außerdem sehr fantasievoll und immer gut gelaunt. Er ist orange und hat einen grauen Kopf. Der General von Chokun ist Skalidor. Er wurde einmal von Garmadon von Bord geschmissen, weil er ihn fragte, ob er mit der Megawaffe ein Sandwich erschaffen kann. Beschreibung von Lego.com Rang: Jäger Wenn Strategie und Stärke nicht zu deinen besten Fähigkeiten gehören, musst du dich auf deine anderen Fähigkeiten lassen. In Chokuns Fall ist as sein nicht zu übersehender Überbiss. Würgeboas sind normalerweise sehr stämmig gebaut, was Chokuns schlanke Erscheinung den ersten Blick wie ein Nachteil aussehen lässt. Doch was ihn an seiner Kraft fehlt, macht er durch seine riesigen, spitzen Zähne wieder weg. Wenn er einem den Rücken freihält, dann droht von Hinten mit Sicherheit keine Gefahr. Ruhm und Ehre sind für ihn das Wichtigste im Leben. Die orangefarbige Kleidung harmoniert gut mit seinen Zähnen, was ihm auf jeden Fall ein paar Sympathiepunkte einbringt. Instagram In der Amerikanischen Instagram Ninjago Fan Gemeinde ist Chokun beliebt. Am 28 September 2014 wurde der Hashtag ChokunAppreciationDay (Deutsch: Chokun Annerkennungstag) ins Leben gerufen. Der Hashtag bekamm über 40 Posts und Chokun wurde populär. Einige Zeit später wurde ein Bild hochgeladen, wo Chokun Garmadon ein Getränk serviert. Dies sorgte dafür, dass der Hashtag StopChokunAbuse ins Leben gerufen wurde. Dies bedeutet übersetzt soviel wie "Stoppt den Chokun Missbrauch". Auftritte LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Staffel 1: Das Jahr der Schlangen * 5. Die Vereinigung der Schlangen (Kein Text) * 6. Die Verlorene Stadt'' (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) * 7. Der Nindroid (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) * 8. Die erste Reißzahnklinge (Kein Text) * 9. Der Talentwettbewerb * 10. Der grüne Ninja (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) * 11. Die vierte Reißzahnklinge * 12. Das böse Erwachen (Kein Text) * 13. Rettung in letzter Sekunde (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) Staffel 2: Der grüne Ninja * 14. Finsternis zieht herauf * 15. Piraten gegen Ninja (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) * 16. Die falschen Ninja * 17. Das Ninjaball-Rennen (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) * 18. Wieder jung! (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) * 19. Die Zeitreise (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) * 20. Lloyds Mutter Misako * 21. Die Steinsamurai Staffel 3: Ein Neustart * Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) * Der Goldene Meister (Nur im Hintergrund, kein Text) Staffel 4 * Die Geschichte der Anacondrai (Rückblende) Sets * 9450 Rückkehr des vierköpfigen Drachens * 9591 Battle Pack Videospiele * "Lego Ninjago: Schatten des Ronin" Trivia * Der Name "Chokun" ist vermutlich eine Anspielung auf das englische Verb "(to) choke". Die deutsche Übersetzung des Verbs wäre "erwürgen". * Am 21.11. wird von einigen Fans der Chokun Annerkennungstag gefeiert. Dies ist vorallem als Witz gedacht. An diesem Tag behaupten viele Fans, Chokun wäre ihr großer Herrscher. ** Trotz all dem gibt es auch einige Leute, die Chokun hassen. * Chokun ist die einzige Schlange, welche 2012 ihr Debüt hatte und 2016 auftrat. * Zudem ist Chokun ein Mitglied in der Serpentinen Band aus der Folge "Der Talentwettbewerb" * In ''Schatten des Ronins ist er ein Spielbarer Charakter. Man kann ihn für 50.000 Studs kaufen. * Chokun mag Tee. * In einer Folge hat er einen Kampf gegen Mezmo verloren. Galerie File:ChokunMinifigur.png|Chokun als Minifigur File:Chokun-foto.jpg File:Chokunsnikegroup.jpg|Chokun mit Snike File:Senseiwuchokun.png|Chokun fragt Sensei Wu nach Tee File:WaiterChokun.png File:SoR_Bytar_and_Chokun.png|Chokun und Bytar in Schatten des Ronin File:SoRChokns.png|Gruppe von Chokuns in Schatten des Ronin File:TTDChokun.png|Chokun trifft Doubloon Karte 17 Chokun.png|Chokuns Spinner-Karte|link=Karte 17 Chokun Kategorie:Serpentinen Kategorie:Würgeboas Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:Name wird nicht in der Serie genannt Kategorie:Neutral Kategorie:Grab Kategorie:Lebt Kategorie:Schlangen